little_fires_everywhere_hulufandomcom-20200215-history
Little Fires Everywhere
Little Fires Everywhere is an upcoming American drama web television miniseries, based on the 2017 novel of the same name by Celeste Ng, that is set to consist of eight episodes and premiere on Hulu. The series stars Reese Witherspoon and Kerry Washington who are also set to executive produce alongside Liz Tigelaar, Lauren Neustadter, and Pilar Savone. On June 11, 2019, it was announced that the series is set to premiere in 2020.- Kerry Washington/Reese Witherspoon Light Little Fires Everywhere: First Photo Premise Little Fires Everywhere follows "the intertwined fates of the picture-perfect Richardson family and an enigmatic mother and daughter who upend their lives. The story explores the weight of secrets, the nature of art and identity, the ferocious pull of motherhood – and the danger in believing that following the rules can avert disaster."- Hulu Nabs ‘Little Fires Everywhere’ Limited Series Starring Reese Witherspoon & Kerry Washington Cast Main * Reese Witherspoon as Elena Richardson * Kerry Washington as Mia Warren * Rosemarie DeWitt as Linda McCullough * Joshua Jackson as Bill Richardson * Jade Pettyjohn as Lexie Richardson * Jordan Elsass as Trip Richardson * Gavin Lewis as Moody Richardson * Megan Stott as Izzy Richardson * Lexi Underwood as Pearl Warren Recurring * Paul Yen as Scott * Huang Lu as Bebe Chow * Geoff Stults as Mark McCullough * Jaime Ray Newman as Elizabeth * Byron Mann as Ed Lan * Obba Babatundé as George Wright * AnnaSophia Robb as Young Elena * Tiffany Boone as Young Mia * Alona Tal as Young Linda * Matthew Barnes as Young Bill * Andy Favreau as Young Mark * Luke Bracey as Jamie Caplan * Jesse Williams as Joe Ryan Development The book was discovered by Reese Witherspoon and Lauren Neustadter prior to its publication. Witherspoon went on to choose the book as her September 2017 book club pick and soon after it was published it became an instant bestseller. Witherspoon then brought the book to Kerry Washington, and together the pair approached Liz Tigelaar to adapt and showrun the novel as a limited series. The project began its development at ABC Signature, the cable/streaming division of ABC Studios where Hello Sunshine has a network-only deal and Simpson Street has an overall deal. On March 2, 2018, the production was officially announced but a network had yet to be determined. The series is set to be written and showrun by Tigelaar who will also executive produce alongside Witherspoon, Washington, Lauren Neustadter, and Pilar Savone. The author of the novel, Ng, will act as producer. Production companies involved in the series include Hello Sunshine, Simpson Street, ABC Signature Studios. On March 12, 2018, it was announced that Hulu had been given the production an eight episode order. This series order reportedly came after a multiple-outlet bidding war involving various networks and streaming services. In April 2019, it was announced Lynn Shelton would direct the series and serve as an executive producer. Trivia Gallery Images Videos References Category:Television Series